


Cheering Charms

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Cheering Charms

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” Harry asked the suit of armour next to him.  


“Positive,” Ron replied, his voice echoing slightly. “Besides, so long as you stay under your cloak, he’ll never know it was you.”  


Harry sighed. “I suppose,” he said.  


Just then, Snape came around the corner, his robes billowing behind him. Harry muttered the spell, his wand pointed directly at Snape.  


The magic hit him square in the chest, sending him back a few steps. Snape looked around, then brushed off his sleeve.  


“Just so you know,” he said. “Cheering charms don’t work if one is already in place.”  


“Wha?” Ron called out, giving Snape a target for his _Petrificus Totalis_.  


Well, Harry thought, that was unexpected. Perhaps it really was impossible for Professor Snape to be in a good mood. Especially if this is what passed for his good moods.  



End file.
